detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (烏丸 蓮耶 ,Karasuma Renya) is the boss of the Black Organization名探偵コナン「あの方」の正体ついに明かされる　作者の青山剛昌氏「皆びっくりする」Gosho Aoyama Interview about the BO Boss (November 30, 2017)Manga Volume 95, File 5; anime TBD., which they respectfully refer as Ano Kata (あの方 ,That Person), and then the true main antagonist of the series. Conan Edogawa, the FBI, the CIA, and the Public Security Bureau wish to uncover him and cause the destruction of the Black Organization. Background Renya Karasuma was known to be an elderly multi-millionaire and powerful man who allegedly died mysteriously forty years ago under mysterious circumstances with his legacy unknown. He was the most powerful person in Japan in his time according to Yusaku Kudo. He was always getting chased around by cops and detectives. His crest is a creepy bird logo: a crow.The operatives dress in black, which Akemi Miyano says is supposed to resemble crows. Furthermore, in the movie introduction sequence of The Raven Chaser, Dimensional Sniper, and The Darkest Nightmare, the Black Organization enshrouded in mystery are always presented by that ravenous bird, as like in the ending video of movie 13. According Furuyo Senma, the old famous detective who can solve a case just by sitting down in an armchair, Karasuma inherited the old Sunset Manor (黄昏の館 ,Tasogare no yakata) in the Tokyo mountains at Nishitama, 2 kilometers from Okuno DamEpisode 219, but not in the manga. Saguru Hakuba says "The Tokyo case that occurred forty years ago.", and the location is indicated by the road signs on the Shuto Expressway and the junction near the mansion. and six miles from a lonely gas station, from his mother and was his vacation home, which for Kogoro MouriAfter solving the case, Kogoro was revealed to be Kid in disguise. looks more like Dracula's castle and up close even more like a haunted house. He found a clue leading to a vast fortune left by his mother and supposedly hidden in the western-style manor house he had inherited: But he was unable to find it any further to solve the riddle himself. With him being consumed by his own greed for the treasure, he came to hire people to solve the riddle for him, and then began killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. They had made copies of the riddle to hand out on a cheap mimeograph print on straw paper. Hardly anything's been touched since the incident and those murders were the true cause behind the numerous old bloodstains all over in the house, although an attempt to clean it off, not an out-of-control party on the second stormy night in the middle of an auction to sell off over three hundred pieces of the priceless art Karasuma had collected during his lifetime, caused by two men with marijuana leaves tobacco drugs and then disappeared with the art, leaving eight dead and a dozen others unconscious. Among those men were Senma's own father, archaeologist Kyosuke Senma. Spray luminol onto blood, and active oxygen inside the blood will oxidize it, giving off a bluish-purple fluorescent light, and Watson, Saguru Hakuba's pet hawk, seems to have picked up a fancy for blood in the time they've spent together in England. Karasuma is believed to be dead. A fake story says that he died half-a-century prior to the series, at the age of 99, but Senma claims that he lived at least ten more years, which means that if he is dead, he died between forty and twenty years prior to the series, back in the days before they invented copiers. Renya had passed on, the Karasuma family had died out, and the house had fallen into other hands when it was still beautiful. Thirty-eight years later, when Senma accidentally let the story slip to him, the gourmet detective Shukuzen Oogami immediately tracked down the house and started to look for the treasure two years, but he couldn't solve the riddle. He had put himself into massive debt to buy the house and was in serious trouble, but he was poisoned by Senma with potassium cyanide, who wanted to decipher the riddle that took her father's life at all costs. The mansion still has traces after Karasuma's crest on the silver specially ordered by him, not just the flatware, but everything in the house, from the doors, flooring and handrails down to the chess pieces and playing cards. The last young maid chased by Oogami from many applicants was Aki Ishihara and the job paid very well, but the cook's fallen ill and can't come in that day. The riddle has been solved by the great detectives Conan Edogawa, Saguru Hakuba, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda forty years later. It's strange the only clock in a huge house is the one in the dining room. So "The night the two travelers looked up at the sky" means midnight, when the long hand and short hand of the clock both point up. Placing the hands at 12, the key to solving the riddle is the word Senma wrote in blood, "Trump card". He was talking about "playing cards". The king, queen, and soldier in the riddle stand for the King, Queen, and Jack in a deck of cards. The treasure stands for diamonds, the holy grails stands for heart, and the sword stand for spades. So "treasure" and "king" means the King of Diamonds, "Holy grail" and "queen" means the Queen of Hearts, and "sword" and "soldier" means the Jack of Spades. Now Conan turns the hands of the clock in the direction the face of cards in the house are facing. Thirteen to the left, twelve to the left, and eleven to the right. The coating came off. There's gold inside and it's so heavy, this thing is made of solid gold. The walls are crumbling and the gold's showing through. The clock has been the switch to peel off the outer wall. According to Soda, only Karasuma would do something on such a scale, and it must be worth 100 billion yen. Sunset is when the sky shines gold. It's literally a "Golden Manor". Kaitou Kid comes for Karasuma's treasure, but he has changed his mind. That thing's a little too big for a thief's pocket. As the highest authority, he directs the Black Organization's activities and plans crimes to protect and advance its interests. He communicates to subordinates by text messages. His phone numberIn Japan, an e-mail address is assigned to each mobile phone. follows the tune of the first few notes "Mother crow, why do you cry?"The area code phone number for Kurayoshi and Yazu in Tottori Prefecture, 0858, do sound like the "Mother crow" part, but "Why do you cry" doesn't work. The notes on a cell phone are FA for 1, 2, 3; SOL for 4, 5, 6; LA for 7, 8, 9; and SI for *, 0, #. Each note gates slightly lower as you move to the left on the dial. So if we start with # and not 0, and don't care if the notes are slightly off, we get the email address. of the children song Nanatsu no Ko. The number is #969#6261In episode 398 the number is erroneously written as #696#6261., which was purposefully made non-functional by Gosho Aoyama to prevent prank calls.In real life, # signs can't be used in an email address, but Gosho Aoyama decided to use them here to prevent pranks. Haibara warns Conan of the danger of calling it, likening it to Pandora's box. He is responsible for promoting agents and deciding on their alcoholic code names. The FBI think that only a few of the highest ranking executive agents like Gin or Vermouth could lead them to the elusive boss. Personality If Senma's story is true, then Karasuma is described as a greedy, cruel and impatient man. He appears to be materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the hidden treasure inside the Sunset Manor. Furthermore, he seems not to value the cost of human life as he killed numerous people that he invited as motivation to find the treasure quicker. His house was swarming with cameras hidden all over, has no phone line, and well out of cellular range. Turn the knob from the inside and a needle pops out, and mook who came on the second floor of the central tower would get a poisoned needle in the palm when they tried to leave. Oogami and Senma, who created another same tragedy, were all along possessed by him. He is fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch in person senior agents who have been loyal to the Black Organization for many years for a single mistake. Vermouth says that he is always careful to the extreme, the type to ruin the plan by overthinking it.Manga Volume 67, File 8; anime episode 581. Somehow, he can maintain loyalty and unity within the codenamed ranks despite many agents disliking or even outright wishing to murder certain others. He is known to give permission to agents who wish to pursue certain secret missions, such as Bourbon and Vermouth's plan to make sure Shuichi Akai was truly dead. He is especially close to Vermouth, who is described as his favorite, much to the chagrin of her enemies and those who mistrust her. He is also close to Gin, who often acts as an intermediary between he and other agents. Gin usually takes the lead planning role in assassinations that he has ordered. While most agents follow his orders, some agents have acted contrary to the wishes of him. The FBI believed he was hoping to nip a potential obstacle in the bud because Yasuteru Domon, who is a politician hard on crime, may have a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. He thought Akai could become a "Silver Bullet", someone who is especially dangerous to the Black Organization. In that regard, he's more like Vermouth than Gin who doesn't believe a single person who can take the syndicate down in one shot exists. Plot overview The Gathering of the Detectives! (Manga: 299-302, Anime: 219) The seven greatest detectives Conan Edogawa, Kogoro Mouri along with Ran, Saguru Hakuba, Furuyo Senma, Shukuzen, Oogami, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda were called to a mansion covered in blood by Kaitou Kid, and while they were having their so-called "last supper" was told by the inviter this mansion belonged to Renya Karasuma forty years ago. During a reality television deduction competition between high school detectives, Conan cited that case a while back, on he and Saguru Hakuba were together, when Heiji Hattori asks him where he had meet the high-school detective from the East.Manga Volume 54, File 10; anime episode 479. Stradivarius Murder Case (Manga: 470, Anime: 385) Conan visualized him as a big criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth, with evil aura in the anime version. The Strange Family's Request (Anime: 398) Conan visualized him as a normal criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and naked VermouthThe manga version often visualized Vermouth naked, whereas the related anime episodes show her always dressed. This episode is the first exception, but not in the manga. in the anime version. The Missing Maria Higashio Case (Manga: 1008, Anime: TBD) Not so long ago, Subaru Okiya told Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo about the cipher left at the crime scene of Kohji Haneda's murder. Subaru and Yusaku have reached the conclusion that "ASACA" and "RUM" might not be two different words, but rather, that these eight letters form one single name: "CARASUMA", which refers to Renya Karasuma, a multi-millionaire that is not supposed to be a part of this world. If that theory is correct, Conan has made an enemy out of the most powerful person in Japan. We finally reached the identity of the Boss of the Organization. All for the sake of returning to his original form. Non-Canon Plot Overview TV Special: Time Travel of the Silver Sky Christies YP, a software created by Professor Agasa, can give the identity of anyone in the world and tries to find out who exactly the boss is between Tomoaki Araide, Sharon Vineyard, Chiyoko YuasaManga Volume 33, Files 3-6; anime episodes 266-268., Yusaku Kudo, four classmates of ShinichiAnime episode 192. and a circus white lionManga Volume 32, Files 8-10; anime episodes 258-259., but it fails. The search suddenly stops and the word Untouchable appears and flashes red with the sound of an alarm "進入禁止領域" (Shin'nyū kinshi ryōiki ,The forbidden area). Special Manga: File 294 When she reveals to Conan the Black Organization's scheme in order to seize control of the world, Haibara visualized him as a criminal silhouette clutching a globe.Special Volume 26, File 11, page 9. Appellations Black Organization= |-|Protagonists= |-|FBI= |-|Others= Relationships analysis Black Organization Rum Rum is his right hand, then the second-in-command in the organization. Rum's identity, gender, and mission are currently unknown. Gin He trusts Gin enough to make him an executive agent, and for good reason: Gin is among the most loyal of the high-ranking Black Organization. Gin follows his orders closely and virtually never acts against the Organization's greater interests, and in return he entrusts Gin to direct critical missions and key assassinations. he often issues orders to Gin directly by text message for him to disseminate to the others, and the two are implied to contact each other fairly often about instructions and suspicions. For this reason the FBI thought Gin would be able to lead them to the boss if they captured him. Vermouth Vermouth is known as his favorite member by the other members although the reason for the favoritism is unknown, and he allows her some degree of independence. Bourbon reveals that there is some sort of connection between Vermouth and the boss, implying that her relationship with the boss goes further than merely being his favorite member. Bourbon also notes that he has arranged for her secret to be revealed to the whole Black Organization in case something happens to him, and points out that the other members would be quite surprised if they knew the nature of the relationship. Kir He promoted Kir because she had uncovered a spy and confronted him. The spy, Ethan Hondou, overpowered and tortured her for information, but Rena Mizunashi remained silent. Although completely crippled, Rena bit Ethan's wrist to force him to drop his gun, and then killed him. The bite marks and Ethan's recording device coincided with her story, so he promoted her to the codename Kir in recognition of her loyalty and sheer savageness. In truth, he had been fooled. Ethan Hondou was Kir's father and they both are CIA spies infiltrating the Black Organization. Rena had made a mistake and was about to be uncovered as a spy. Ethan, who had prepared appropriately ahead of time in case this happened, told Rena to tell the Organization she discovered he was a spy and tried to confront him. Ethan then committed suicide after maiming himself and his daughter to make it appear like the story Ethan had just explained. After the Black Organization retrieved Kir from the FBI, Gin is suspicious of how ineffective the FBI's plan was and that Akai didn't make a strong move. Gin thinks Akai is still hiding something and that doubt is relayed to him who concurs. He and Gin plan a test of Kir's loyalty. Meanwhile, an FBI agent becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case. The Black Organization hears about it, and taking advantage of the FBI's distraction, Gin calls out Kir and tells her his order. To regain the his trust, she is to call Akai out to meet with her and kill him. Kir meets with Akai at Raiha Pass and apparently kills him. However, he has been tricked again. Akai and Kir conspired to fake Akai's death. Pisco Gin relayed his orders to Pisco: silence Shigehiko Nomiguchi, a politician who was going to be arrested for bribery, and use APTX 4869 if it was necessary. Pisco's act of murder was accidentally caught on camera, so he direct ordered Gin to kill Pisco. Rikumichi Kusuda Rikumichi Kusuda infiltrates the Haido Hospital in order to look for Kir, who was under the FBI's custody, and write to his e-mail adress. Shiho Miyano After Shiho Miyano's escape, he orders many members, including Gin, to look for and kill her. Irish He orders Irish to disguise himself as Superintendent Matsumoto, infiltrate into Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, and retrieve a memory card with the personal information of all the Black Organization agents that have infiltrated various organizations, before the police catch the serial killer, who took it from Masaaki Okakura he murdered without knowing what is on it, and find the card. Irish mails him about a new tipster with information about the serial murder. When he discovers Conan's true identity, Irish plans to capture and bring the boy before him to discredit Gin, who killed Pisco, whom Irish respected like a father. Irish believes that he would definitely demote or have Gin killed for carelessly leaving Shinichi alive. However, because his cover was blown, Irish was killed by Chianti under Gin's orders before Conan can force him to reveal the boss' true identity. Generic He planned to use a new drug who had ordered to Generic to manipulate the memories of important people worldwide, as like the US president, in order to seize control of the world. Others Shuichi Akai Capturing a high ranking member of the Black Organization who could lead the FBI to the boss was the goal of Shuichi Akai's spy mission. After three years of infiltration, he gave the undercover FBI agent the codename "Rye" and ordered him to work under Gin. The FBI's plan to capture Gin fell apart when Akai's true allegiance was uncovered due to a mistake made by Andre Camel. In the two years since the mission failure, he came to regard Akai could become the Black Organization's silver bullet. Kyosuke Senma Kyosuke Senma was an archeologist who invited to his manor house forty years ago. He wanted Senma to find the treasure before he died of old age. It was a very well-paid job. His wife and 23 years old daughter Furuyo received large sums of money, along with a letter from him, almost every day. But after six months, the money and letters suddenly stopped coming. Senma, who had never giver their his address, vanished forever. Furuyo only found out the truth when she held his last letter, which she had kept as a memento, against a light. He had written a secret note by poking tiny holes in the paper with a needle. He recorded the riddle of the treasure and wrote that many other scholars had been invited to the manor. He also wrote that Karasuma had begun to kill those scholars, one by one, as a warning to the others, and that even if he found the treasure, he too would be killed. She didn't tell the police about it because it was twenty years after the fact. Presumably a victim of his treasure hunting fanaticism, Senma did solve the riddle, and left a clue about it in a note letters written in blood on the piano, and Karasuma never activated the device clock because never knew the answer to the riddle: "I've finally gotten hold of the trump card that will decipher Karasuma's riddle. Kyosuke Senma." Gallery BossBlackshadow.jpg|The boss visualized by Conan as a big criminal silhouette with evil aura in the anime version (episode 385). Name origin The first kanji "Karasu" is romanized for "Crows" in Japanese, which can fit with the children song The Seven Children, that he uses as his phone number, because there are crows included. Karasuma is also a Kyoto Avenue's name, cited by Heiji in movie 7, Crossroad in the Ancient Capital, when he and Kazuha Toyama find the sword in a huge chest with a large amount of drawers related to the roads of Kyoto. The avenue is marked with two crows carved above and below the chest, at the beginning and end of the beam from top to down at the center of the chest between the various drawers. Trivia * According to the author Gosho Aoyama, the boss has appeared already made his appearance as another character prior the story at 2015. A potential candidate is Genichirou Kaneshiro, a 74 years old computer company owner. This is mainly due to his old age and his suspicious behavior, who pretends to be blind, justified. His affection for young women, as well as the fact that he was after a computer virus that could well fit into the organization's profile, are other indicators. Furthermore, he quickly realizes that Conan is unusual and considers him suspicious.Manga Volume 8, Files 2-7; anime episodes 68-70. * Gosho Aoyama goes inspiration from James Moriarty, the main antagonist in the Sherlock Holmes' series, to create the boss of the Black Organization. Just like Moriarty, the boss doesn't show his face and works behind the scenes, only pulling the strings on the crimes from far away. Gosho says that he tries to make it so that the boss is cold-blooded, won't leave a single scrap of evidence, and almost invisible.Aoyama's latest interview for NHK (2017) * In the anime version, the replica painting in his manor dining room is Salomón recibe a la Reina de Saba, by Lucas de Heere in 1559, but with opposite perspective. Solomon was the biblical wise and good-hearted King of Israel succeeded his great father David, but in his old age, many years after the Queen of Sheba's visit, became corrupt and idolatrous, so the God punished that grave sin and his glorious kingdom crumbled. Even Karasuma was the most powerful person in his country, then turned out a monster due the treasure hidden in the house of his late mother, and one day Conan will assure him of justice. * Karasuma, the Sunset Manor, the crow's crest, and the gold treasure riddle are very similar to late Gozoshi Isegawa, the Angel's Mansion, the bull's crest, and the gold treasure riddle in the anime original episodes 403-404, with the difference that it's good and not evil. Notes See also * Characters References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Black Organization Category:Characters